Splitting of Two Worlds
by Nuhvok Princess
Summary: Takua has escaped doom countless times...but can he carry the weight of Mata Nui's mistake?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue: Dead Asleep   
  
"Go to Halifax, Mata Nui."  
  
Mata Nui stared at what remained of his brother. It was not the curses whispered from his brother's form like a paralyzing death rattle that bothered him so much as the rust that corroded his limbs. Once sleek and black, they squeaked with every movement that he made, as if every step he took caused him agony. He could see through the tarnished gold of his brother's Hau, that a milky film covered his already dark eyes and cast them into empty sockets of shadow.  
  
How could Makuta have fallen so far, and so fast? Mata Nui never had an analytical mind. He had only his heart, his love and selfless devotion for his people. He had never seen evil in his life, and now that he was seeing it for the first time, he could not recognize it. His pure heart was powerless against the negative energy seeping from his brother. Falling to his knees, snowy arms glinting underneath the moonlight in supplication, Mata Nui fought in the only way he knew how.  
  
A soft, white light began to form around him as he bowed his head. Using all the strength of his heart, he attempted to purge his brother's soul from the evil curses plaguing it. Curses sent upon him by the islanders who did not understand the Brother of Darkness, and his role. For a moment, Mata Nui thought he had cured his brother, but Makuta's voice proved that whatever Mata Nui was doing, was NOT working at all.  
  
Makuta raised his golden staff, "You are a fool, Mata Nui, and weak. Why did I not see that before? But enough talk. I am tired of waiting, and now you will sleep. Sleep forever a martyr, and forever loved by the islanders of Mata Nui."  
  
Mata Nui looked up, holding his own staff as tears trickled down to the soft grass beneath them, and attempted to say something, but fell short. "I lo--"  
  
But he spoke no more. 


	2. Chapter 1 Mourning Voyage

Chapter 1 -- Mourning Voyage  
  
Takua woke up with a start, stifling the wail of absolute terror he felt within him. Rifling around fervently, he found his pale blue Pakari, and put it on. Though he felt much better now that he was masked, and partially concealed from the world, he still felt terrified and miserable. That hadn't been the first time he'd had that dream. He'd been suffering from it ever since the so-called defeat of Makuta.  
  
The sunlight streamed through his window, and judging from the angle it was beaming from, he guessed it was roughly eight o'clock. Heading down to breakfast, he almost ran into a slow moving Matoran wearing a red Pakari.  
  
"Sorry about that, Kapura. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
Kapura's eyes stared blankly at him through the slits on his red Pakari, a trait that had always made Takua's hackles rise. Usually Kapura nodded politely and stepped aside. But this time he did not move, but coughed briefly and continued to block Takua's way.  
  
"What? Have I got dirt on my mask or something?" asked Takua.  
  
"No." said the red Matoran, matter-of-factly. "I was just going to say that maybe you could use an eye checkup if you are having trouble seeing me. I do believe this is the 12th time this month that you have nearly crashed into me." He covered his mouth and coughed again, sending smoke and fire into the air.  
  
Kapura's incredible memory and quiet demeanor never failed to press the wrong buttons with Takua, and today was no exception. Kapura, by nature was very calm, very cool and collected. He never hurried or rushed decisions, and was amazingly competent in all that he did. The thing that bothered Takua about him was his utter lack of initiative. Kapura was the type of Matoran who would simply stand in a middle of field with ten Nui-Rama bomb-diving him like a complete idiot until a superior gave him a command to either get out of the way, or attack. He rarely did anything he wasn't told to do.  
  
Yes, Kapura irked Takua to no end!  
  
But today, Takua was too tired to pick a fight with his fellow villager, and simply motioned for the enigmatic Kapura to follow him to Ta-Koro's main hall.  
  
--*--*--*--  
  
The main hall was abuzz as Takua and Kapura entered, but the public barely took notice of them as they made their way to the end of the third table. Just as they sat down, a buzzer rang throughout the hall, the signal for breakfast to begin. Voices became silent, and with the precision of a bugle corps, Table One made their way to the buffet table, picked the food they wanted, and sat immediately back down. The scenario was repeated again for the second and third tables. No talking, no fooling around. Like their Toa, Ta-Koronans were allergic to wasting time.  
  
When at last Kapura and Takua sat back down, their plates loaded with food, Jala gave the 'ok' signal...a sign that it was time to dig in. Talk broke out again as the Matoran tried to make the most of their precious breakfast hour. As Takua stuffed a Bula berry in his mouth, he noticed that Vakama was not around. He hadn't been for the past couple of days. "Probably deciphering a new prophecy..." Takua thought.  
  
"I was wondering what kept you, Takua." A solemn voice said.  
  
Takua felt himself jump up and bow quickly before Vakama, Turaga of Ta-Koro. "H-hello, Turaga." He forced his heart to calm. "Umm...won't you sit down?"   
  
"Not right now. I would like to speak with as soon as you are finished with your breakfast." Takua felt the intense gaze from Vakama, and nodded reluctantly. He had a feeling that Vakama had been studying him for some time now, and that anything that the Turaga had to say would not cheer him up. Though Takua felt bad about thinking that, he couldn't help but resent his tribe's elder at times. Vakama had always been very gentle with him, as gentle as a Turaga with over a thousand residents to look after could be, it didn't change the unpleasant fact that Vakama always had some bad news to share.  
  
Listlessly, Takua finished the Husi eggs he had been eating, stood up, and quietly followed the Turaga into his hut, relaxing just for a moment in the heat of Vakama's fire. So sleep deprived was he, that he fell into an uneasy doze before Vakama cleared his throat, waking him up.  
  
"Sorry about that…" said Takua.  
  
Vakama waved his hand dismissively. "No apologies here. We haven't the time." Fixing the small figure with his flaming gaze, he spoke softly, but firmly. "I came to ask if you are okay. You seem very unhappy and ill as of late."   
  
Takua didn't answer, but looked at his feet. Vakama, sensing his hesitation, made his way over and removed the Matoran's Pakari. Instinctively, Takua widened his eyes and tried to grasp it back, but failed. Vakama looked him over carefully. Takua did indeed seem very weak, and there were dried tear tracks etched upon his gray face. His eyes seemed paler than usual, and he did not seem to have that fierce determination that usually characterized him. It was as if all that was keeping Takua intact was his own willpower. 'So, it has begun.' thought Vakama.  
  
Sighing, the Turaga of Ta-Koro handed Takua back his Pakari. "I cannot force you to tell me what you are hiding. Nor can I force you to take care of yourself. I can only urge you to take yet another painful journey across Mata Nui." Ignoring the shocked looks of Takua, Vakama reached up and removed a small object from the top shelf. He handed it to Takua. "This scarab was found around your neck when Jala first found you outside of Ta-Koro."  
  
With slight hesitation, the young Matoran took the scarab, fingering the dainty crevasses of its left side and put it around his neck. A flood of energy coursed through Takua's feeble limbs, and he felt more alive than he had in months. What in the heck was this thing? It was then that he noticed that something was odd about the gem. "Turaga...is this scarab complete?"  
  
"No." said Vakama simply. "It is missing its other half. While I am not sure on this, my instinct tells me that you are the one it is meant for, and that it is you, Takua, who must seek out the scarab's missing link." The blazing intensity in Vakama's eyes flickered faintly. "Though I have no proof, no situation to go by, I also believe that you are the only one who could master the completed scarab. It is a piece of ancient history so far back that even we Turaga cannot remember it."  
  
Takua stared with wary eyes at the little piece of jewelery. He suddenly had so many more questions to ask. "What do I do with it, once it's completed?"  
  
Vakama didn't answer right away, which confused Takua. It was hard for anyone to view Vakama as a feeble creature, but he suddenly seemed very, very old as he stared into the fire, refusing to meet his ward's gaze. "You will know what to do when the time comes, Takua." Another pause, and then;  
  
"Goodbye." 


	3. Chapter 2 Promised Guest

Authoress' Notes: As you will see in this chapter, this story will lead into the Bohrok Saga. Further chapters will mirror a lot of the events that happened within it at Bionicle.com, but with a few twists, as well as some scenes from my own imagination. The plot and ending will be, and is, of my doing however, so don't go thinking it's a total rip off.  
  
Chapter 2 -- Promised Guest  
  
Takua left Vakama's hut and hurried back towards his own. Heading inside, he plucked something from one of the drawers in his desk. Blowing it off, he started packing the little rucksack with whatever he could comfortably carry. Another journey for him to make...why couldn't he feel happier? Wasn't this what he wanted more than anything? Action? Adventure? To be able to explore all of Mata Nui without feeling like he was abandoning his village?   
  
"You're leaving, aren't you?"  
  
Takua felt himself jump at the voice, and turned to snap at the intruder for entering without permission, but realized Kapura was right outside the hut, not far enough inside where it would be classified as rude. Instead, Takua glared at him.  
  
"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
The red Matoran suddenly coughed violently, backing away before falling down. Kapura's trademark gaze had disappeared, revealing much alarm. His eyes were dialated, and he continued to back away crab-style. Takua stopped glaring and looked at him with much confusion. It was only then that he noticed the scarab on his chest was glowing a rather wicked looking purple, and that his heart was racing like a rabbit's. Once again, he forced himself to calm down, but it was harder for some reason than usual. He took a cautious step towards Kapura. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I...I'm fine. But Chronicler...you didn't look like yourself for a moment." His voice was tinny, and very young.   
  
Now Takua was confused. Maybe it was the fact that he once fought side by side with Kapura during the grave mission at the Kini Nui, but he really did not like to see Kapura upset. 'Not myself?' He looked briefly at his multi-colored body. Red arms, check. Red torso, check. Yellow feet, check. He pulled off his mask. Light blue Pakari, check. Putting it back on, he looked back at Kapura, and laughed uncertainly. "I look the same...are you sure you haven't been practicing too hard? Maybe you're starting to hallucinate." Gently, he hauled Kapura up, but the Matoran stared down at his feet. There was a few moments of uneasy silence before he replied. "I am sorry, Chronicler. I never practice too hard, but I might have hallucinated."   
  
Takua smiled with relief, heading back inside his hut. The creepy blankess that so characterized Kapura was gradually making a return. "It's okay, Kapura. It was nice to see you before I left. Why don't you leave now...I've got to get out of here as soon as possible." Picking up the rucksack, he continued packing in silence. After awhile, he drew the rucksack's string to a close, he stood up and turned around, only to see that Kapura was still standing right outside the doorway, staring.  
  
Takua felt himself frown again. "You're still here Kapura? Go back home." Pushing the enigmatic Matoran aside, he headed over the bridge that led to the outside of Ta-Koro. As he hopped off the last rock, he felt a pang of sadness at leaving his home. Something deep inside him knew that returning to Ta-Koro was very much unlikely. As he turned around for one last glance at his beloved home, he came face to face instead with a red Pakari.   
  
"Aaaargh! Kapura! What do you want!?"  
  
Kapura cocked his head and coughed another fireball, making Takua sneeze. "I do not want anything from you Chronicler. I am only filling a promise that I made to you. Or do you not remember? I promised you that I'd stand by you no matter what."  
  
The adventurer stared at him, flabbergasted. "Kapura...that promise was made only for the mission at the Kini Nui."  
  
"Did you make the promise?" asked Kapura. Taking advantage of Takua's silence, he continued calmly. "I do not recall ever saying the promise was conditional. A promise should always be kept until the promise is fulfilled. A simple concept, but one that is often forgotten by many." Displaying the resolution he had become famous for in the Guard, he stared at Takua. "Whether you like it or not, I will stay beside you, Chronicler."  
  
Takua's golden eyes flickered at Kapura's speech. In truth, he was touched at Kapura's devotion, but for some reason, he didn't think he should show it. The scarab was emanating a searing heat. "Fine. It's your life you're risking. I'm not going to wait for you, so you'll have to keep pace with me.   
  
Turning around sharply, the destined Matoran headed away from Ta-Koro, the scarab glinting ominously on his chest. Kapura followed behind him silently, a little red shadow.  
  
[CENTER]--*--*--*--[/CENTER]  
  
Takua frowned grimly as Kapura finally fell asleep before he did. For the past couple of days, he always wound up going to sleep before his companion, a situation that bothered him, as he always felt that Kapura stared at him continuously. The red matoran had much strength and endurance from being in the Guard, and could go without sleep for a long time. Takua knew that without the scarab, he couldn't have done it.  
  
This time though, Takua wished like heck Kapura was still awake. They had just reached desert sands of Po-Koro earlier that afternoon, and Takua often felt that Bohrok were lurking in the area. He wanted them to be prepared. Suddenly, as if by some psychic magic, a jet of fire and smoke from behind Takua told him that Kapura was awake again. Turning to face him, he saw that his strange ally was laid on his side, staring ahead blankly. Takua knew by now however, that Kapura's blank stare meant that he was doing some serious thinking.  
  
"What do you sense?" Kapura didn't answer, but lay very still. Confused, Takua lay beside him. He was surprised to feel the earth shaking slightly, the sand crystals sifting as a result. Takua found himself about to be irritated again at Kapura's silence, but he didn't have a chance. A swarm of rampaging Tahnok were heading right for them.  
  
"Get up, Kapura!" yelled Takua. He had hidden himself under the table of Po-Koronan souveneirs, and was gesturing towards his flame-red companion . Kapura did not reply to him, but disappeared, and within a second, he was hidden there right beside Takua. Usually Kapura's relocating trick impressed Takua, but not today, as he was watching intently as the Bohrok stormed by in a cloud of ash and smoke. As expected, they paid little attention to the two Matoran hiding amongst Po-Koronan merchandise. They simply headed to the village itself. Takua started to follow, but Kapura pinned him down.  
  
"Not a good idea, Chronicler."   
  
Takua tried to wriggle out of Kapura's grip, but he was no match for a member of Jala's Guard. "Get off me you idiot! They aren't after me, they're after the village of Po-Koro! We've got to help them!" The scarab was glowing again, and to Takua's surprise, he felt his raw strength increase. Frustrated, he threw off Kapura and headed towards the unfortunate city. Kapura followed him, but very reluctantly. He wasn't sure if the villagers of Po-Koro would take very kindly to the type of Matoran he was now seeing...  
  
"Goodbye." 


	4. Chapter 3 Tahnok Siege

Authoress' Notes: I am sorry about the wait, but I had a few kinks to work out. Some stuff is revealed in this chapter, but not too much. The next chapter will be longer, and a bit faster in coming, as I am writing them a bit simutaneously.   
  
Chapter 3 -- Tahnok Siege  
  
"Stop Chronicler! Stop!"  
  
Angry, but at the same time too weary to reprimand Kapura, Takua stopped at his comrade's insistence. He felt as if he were going to be sick. Turning around, Takua came mask to mask with Kapura, who was looking at him with fear.   
  
A loud whistle blew suddenly, echoing throughout the desert plains of Po-Koro. Takua recognized it instantly, and was dismayed, for the whistle was the signal for all citizens to evacuate the village. As the crackling red and yellow flames grew in abundance with each movement from the Tahnok swarm, Takua's hope to aid in Po-Koro's defense all but vanished.  
  
As the sparks flew about them, Takua waited for what hopefully was Kapura's confession. He got nowhere however, as both their attention was diverted by a low-pitched, unearthly growl from one of the Tahnok. It was crouched, like a Muaka about to pounce on its prey.   
  
Squinting through the smoke, Takua managed to see a small figure holding what appeared to be a pick-axe of sorts. Behind it, downed and blocking the entrance to the village, were the famous Statues of Prophecy, carved by Hafu.  
  
Hafu!?!  
  
Horrified, Takua could only watch as the huge monster launched its gummy brain towards the doomed Matoran. But as he did such, something happened that Takua did not expect. A red blur streaked past him and he felt himself being scooped up along with Kapura and Hafu. The krana that was meant for Hafu was now laying harmlessly in the sand and the Bohrok itself fell with a large thunk to the ground.   
  
"You okay, Kapura?" asked Takua.  
  
Kapura was doubled over, and Takua thought he was going to be sick, but then the strange Matoran coughed violently, sending a stream of fire and sparks into the air, which blended beautifully with their less than pleasant surroundings. Now that Takua realized it, Kapura hadn't coughed a single fireball since they had started towards the Po-Koronan village. "Probably out of nerves." thought Takua. "I always wondered what would happen if I ported up his mouth. Good thing I didn't." He hugged Kapura and turned towards the carver.  
  
"Hafu?"  
  
"Of course I am, Chronicler." replied Hafu confidently. "Sitting in the palm of a Toa is the safest place to be." Takua looked over at Hafu, who looked completely content. Then all of a sudden, whether it was Hafu's comment, or simply the fact that they all just missed being puppets of the Tahnok swarm, Takua felt himself laughing. It was a genuine laugh that shook every part of his body, and even got a few giggles out of the silent Kapura.  
  
Pohatu smiled indulgently at the three little Matoran. "I can't leave you guys alone for a minute, can I? Though I think I should have thought this one through a bit more." The Toa of Stone narrowed his eyes, studying the Bohrok carefully. Takua got the impression that he was doing some quick thinking, or at least as quick as he could manage.  
  
Another Bohrok took the spot of its fallen friend, and they all knew that it was a matter of time before they all were servants of the swarm. With the cheerful moment over, Takua peered weakly through the gray smoke as best he could, and saw a long, smooth rock laying on top of another rock that was kind of rounded. He pointed it out to Pohatu and the others.   
  
"Catapult." he murmured.  
  
It was the last thing Takua ever remembered doing as the world went black.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Makuta stared at his now peacefully sleeping brother with a multitude of emotions. Mata Nui was a part of him, despite their differing roles. Leading the path of Light, Mata Nui was the embodiment of all positive traits the islanders held dear; hope, love, and trust. Just as Makuta knew that he was destined for the path of Darkness, forced to plant the seeds of fear, hatred, and doubt throughout the inhabitants of Mata Nui.   
  
No, Makuta could never kill his brother. Not even the darkness could kill the light.   
  
As Mata Nui's body began to dissipate, melding into the island itself, Makuta felt a sense of elation he had never felt before. The world was his to destroy! Soon, he would be able to cause the villagers of Mata Nui just as much trouble as they gave him! Now they would know what it felt like to be hated, shunned, and looked upon with contempt! Best of all, they would SUFFER.  
  
"Please don't."  
  
Makuta swiveled around, the mellifluous voice catching him by surprise. There was no one there however. What could it mean? Was it his conscience? No…it had been too long since he had heard that little voice within him speak. Slightly uneasy, Makuta started to back away…but the voice continued to talk to him in the same soft tones. As Makuta recovered from the surprise, he realized that it was the voice of his brother, which made him angry.  
  
"You dare defy me still! Curse you, Mata Nui!" Makuta shrieked. I should have killed you when I had the chance!"   
  
"You would have killed yourself, my brother. You know that, and I know that."   
  
Though Makuta knew it was only temporary, he felt his anger relent to a degree. His brother's voice always had that effect on him. And it was Mata Nui's voice that potentially saved his brother from an endless torment of despair. Makuta knew that in the days to come, that what he was about to do was beyond evil, ten times worse than the role he was destined. But his pride, along with years and years of neglect was eating him alive. With the last shred of decency he had in him, he yanked the halved scarab from around his neck, made one final wish, and held it up to the sky.  
  
"Mata Nui, forgive me!" 


	5. Chapter 4 Dark Tide

Chapter 4 -- Dark Tide  
  
Authoress' Notes: Not much action in this chapter, but lots of plot stuff going on. Some stuff is revealed, and some new twists taking the place of stuff that was revealed. I liked writing this chapter.   
  
Takua stirred. He felt so warm, so sleepy that he didn't want to get up. What had happened? Where was he? And where in tarnation was his rucksack? Winds, but his mind felt so slow. Squinting blearily into the darkness, he was about to get up when he saw Onewa, Pohatu, and Kapura apparently deep in conversation with one another. Though they were speaking in soft voices, he could still hear them fairly well. Slowly, he laid back down as to not draw attention to himself, and listened intently.  
  
"...nice move with the Komau...that was very smooth, Pohatu. I'm sure Huki will forgive you for using it on him."  
  
"Onewa, no doubt..." thought Takua.  
  
A deep, hearty laugh, poorly stifled, was the response. No doubt that belonged to Pohatu. "I'm sure he will. The catapult was Takua's idea though." He grinned. "But I'm surprised YOU didn't think of the Komau, Onewa. Is Hafu all right? I never really got to pay attention if anyone was injured during the rescue."  
  
"I was too flustered." replied the Turaga, very seriously as Pohatu started to laugh again. "But be quiet...The Chronicler's still sleeping. To answer your question though, Hafu is just fine. He's a little shaken, and has a couple of burnt patches on his body, but that's to be expected. He's sleeping now, and Huki's keeping watch, but I think he'll be well enough for the evacuation tomorrow. Why Huki begged to go to the only village that was water-based I'll never know."  
  
Pohatu chuckled, then nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. I would stay longer, and assist you if I could, but I'm meeting Kopaka, Tahu, and Gali in Ko-Koro. Seems that the Tahnok, as well as a bunch of Pahrak, have reached their as well, and I'm going to see what I can do."  
  
Onewa frowned. "That is not good news. Well then, you'd better go. Pity you can't stop by Onu-Koro though, and tell Whenua, that we'll be evacuating to Ga-Koro. He'll be worried."   
  
"Whenua can't get more worried than he already is, with Onua off to rescue Lewa again." replied Pohatu, crouching to get through the door. "Well, I'm off to deal with Mr. Cheerful. Goodbye."  
  
"Good luck!" said Onewa. As Pohatu left in a blinding flash of red light, Onewa turned to Kapura, who silently puffed a jet of fire into the air. Onewa watched it slowly dissipate, and after a few moments, addressed him. "You are obviously from Ta-Koro, son. What is your name?"  
  
"Kapura, sir."  
  
Takua closed his eyes at the sound of Kapura's soft tones, and forced himself to calm down. If he was breathing too fast, no doubt Kapura would realize he was awake. Slowly, he calmed down his nerves, and tried his best to relax his body. He had to find out what it was that Kapura was so scared of.  
  
"Hmm...familiar name. You're one of Jala's guard, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Any particular reason you are here?"  
  
"I promised Chronicler."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes, promise."  
  
"Promised what?"  
  
"A promise."  
  
Takua tried hard not to laugh as Onewa became more and more confused with each answer from Kapura. He knew from experience, that trying to get a straight answer out of him was pretty much useless, unless Kapura was willing to tell. And from what Takua had heard so far, Onewa was better off trying to talk to Nuju. The only person who could get Kapura to talk somewhat [straight] was Jala.   
  
Onewa sighed, clearly frustrated, but didn't want to seem rude. "Okay, you don't have to tell me the reason, but are you going with Chronicler, or do you want a ride to Ga-Koro and hitch a boat there to Ta-Koro?"  
  
"I promised Chronicler." replied Kapura. He turned towards Takua. " I think Chronicler is awake."  
  
"Bummer!" thought Takua, opening his eyes. Both of them turned to him.   
  
"So you are awake! You passed out and had been asleep for quite some time." said Onewa, looking relieved.   
  
Takua nodded and sat up, but as soon as he did, he felt dizzy. Something was very wrong here. Instinctively, he reached up, and felt for the scarab, but found nothing. He looked at Onewa and Kapura with fearful, almost desperate eyes. "My...my scarab. Where is it?" He got up, but crumpled to the floor. Kapura was beside him in a flash. Onewa started over as well, but Takua waved him off. "My scarab...where's the scarab...find scarab..."  
  
Galvanized, Onewa plucked the scarab off of his Stone Hammer. "Is this it? Pohatu said it had fallen off, and he just saved it from being trampled on."  
  
Takua nodded fervently. "Please...give it..."  
  
Onewa nodded, and handed it to him. Takua snatched it, and put it around his neck. Almost immediately, he felt waves of energy circling his body, strengthening it, the injuries he had acquired vanishing within an instant. He felt so much better now, and much more confident. The gem, which had simply been hanging from Onewa's hammer innocently, was now glowing again as Takua donned it. Noticing that Kapura was still supporting him, Takua shoved him off rather rudely. "I'm just fine now Kapura. I don't need your help."   
  
Kapura blinked in response, and Takua could have sworn he saw emotion in those eyes, something akin to sadness, but when Takua blinked again, Kapura's eyes were closed off and sealed away from the world and to those who lived within it. In truth, though Takua did not know it, Kapura was very much hurt by his friend's malice, but the years in Jala's Guard had taught him to compartmentalize any emotions he felt when carrying out a mission, unless they were beneficial to the cause. A good soldier never cried, and always fulfilled his mission, regardless of the cost. He procured something from behind his back and handed it to Takua.  
  
"Your backpack, Chronicler. Shall we go to Onu-Koro?" Kapura handed Takua the rucksack, and smiled blankly at him. Takua took the bag from the enigmatic soldier, and shook his head in amazement. "You are stranger than fiction, kid. How did you know I was planning to go to Onu-Koro?"  
  
"I knew you had been awake for awhile."  
  
Takua stared at his little travelling partner with annoyance, but also respect, as if a Matoran could be experience both at once. "Boy, I'm going to have to act better than that if I'm going to do what I need to."  
  
"And what do you need to do, Chronicler?"  
  
Realizing he said too much, Takua didn't answer. "It is none of your business. Why are you still following me? You could have been killed."  
  
Kapura didn't miss a beat. "I'll throw your last statement back at you."  
  
"Boys, stop fighting. I have to help the Po-Koronans get ready for the evacuation tomorrow. Are you going to Onu-Koro or not?"  
  
Both Kapura and Takua jumped in surprise, and looked appropriately sheepish at the behavior they exhibited in front of a Turaga. They had been so absorbed their argument that they had forgotten that Onewa was still there! "Sorry about that, Turaga. I'll leave now." said Takua, rushing out as fast as he could. Kapura gave a little bow to Onewa before doing his infamous relocating trick and appearing right beside Takua as they made their way to the Great Mines of Onu-Koro.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Upon reaching the mine, Takua was shocked at the eerie quietness of the workplace. All the machines were off, and there was not a Matoran in sight. To make matters even more odd, was that he could hear Kapura squishing in back of him. The red Matoran usually made no sound.  
  
"Wait a minute." he thought. "Squishing?" Upon sniffing the air, he noticed the smell of damp earth was noticeably stronger than normal. It was much cooler, and occasionally, water dripped from the ceiling above. A thought came to him, and he pressed the dirt wall. It folded under the pressure, and Takua was splattered with a glob of mud from the ceiling.   
  
"Kapura, there was no doubt a massive flood just recently. The dirt walls are becoming very loose, and there's a good chance we'll be trapped in the mines if we don't get out of here." He paused, and looked for Kapura. "You still there Kapura?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Is this a prank? Come on, stop playing hide and seek! This isn't funny. Kapura!"  
  
There was no sound, but a jet of fire expelled itself from a pile of mud, which was moving. Before Takua could do anything though, Kapura managed to stand up and pushed the mud off of himself. "Sorry."  
  
Takua breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed Kapura's arm. "Come on, Kapura, let's get out of here. You're proof that we can't stay here. Judging by the fact that there are no sounds coming from the place, I think it's safe to say that the Onu-Matorans evacuated in time."   
  
Kapura nodded, and coughed again. "Nice to know you still care, Chronicler."  
  
The willful adventurer laughed, albeit confusedly at his muddy, fire-breathing comrade. "What? Huh? Umm..yeah, okay. Let's keep moving. We can go to Le-Koro. I want to check and make sure the Onu-Matorans are okay. It's a higher chance that we'll catch up with the Onu-Matorans there than in Ta-Koro. They've always been fascinated by Le-Wahi's easygoing villagers. Ta-Koronans are too much like themselves, and we came in the Po-Koronan tunnel, so they didn't head there."  
  
Kapura didn't respond to Takua's carefully thought out logic, but followed anyway, determined to fill his promise. He was scared of what the Chronicler was becoming before his eyes. Why did no one else notice? Whether or not he was hallucinating, Kapura wondered if he would ever find answers to the questions he sought.  
  
"Goodbye." 


	6. Chapter 5 Bohrok Boxing 1st Part

Chapter 5 -- Boxing Bohrok, 1st Part  
  
Authoress' Notes: This is where the story starts to fray off from the Bohrok Saga. This chapter took awhile in coming, as it has loads of action, and I have a hard time writing it. Tell me how I did, please! The next chapter is already halfway written...so we'll see that chapter VERY soon.  
  
"I think we're lost."  
  
Takua sighed openly at Kapura's statement. "For the upteenth time, Kapura, we are NOT lost. I've been in these tunnels before, and they are not new to me. The only problem is that a lot of their lightstones were dislodged and swept away by the flood, and I can't see very well. Boy, I could use Puku's help right now..."  
  
"Don't you have a lightstone in that backpack of yours? And who's Puku?"  
  
Ouch.  
  
Takua smacked his forehead. "Geez...I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner! Yes, I KNOW I do." Taking the rucksack off of his back, he began to paw through it. "Puku's an Ussal crab I met during one of my journeys. She knows the tunnels very well, and for some reason, has a thing for me...ah! Here it is!" Holding up the lightstone, and looked around. The walls were a little drier here than where they were, and every now and then a cool breeze would reach them. It was a good indication that they were close to an exit.   
  
Moving faster, now that they had a source of light, Takua realized that they were indeed nearing the end of the Onu-Le-Koro tunnel, as the familiar smells of Le-Koro's exotic vegetation had begun to make themselves known. But, why could he not hear anything? Le-Koronans were notorious for their incessant chatter. "It's just like..."  
  
But Takua was cut off as the ground underneath their feet began to tremble, globs of dirt splattering them from the ceiling. There was a loud *bang* as the right side of the wall exploded and expelled two very angry-looking Bohrok. Takua gasped in amazement as the large insectoid creatures emitted a high-pitched chikting sound as if they were trying to contact the rest of their swarm, or perhaps a Va. Was it actually scared?   
  
Before Takua could work out an answer though, he was distracted by a *fwssshing* noise. Through the hole the Bohrok created came a very striking Matoran wearing an orange Pakari, sitting astride a most bizarre contraption that looked like a cross between a Bohrok and a Tarakava. The Matoran riding it forward and pressed one of the levers on the machine, and it's arm moved forward as if it were in a boxing tournament, smacking one of the Gahlok's eyeteeth, expelling it's krana. The Bohrok wobbled and fell over onto it's side.  
  
Both of them watched with fascination as two other familiar Matoran appeared behind the machine, one of them yelling at the machine rider. "Smash its krana, Nuparu! We don't want that thing waiting to infect one of us later on, Taipu stay back!" yelled Onepu. Beside him, watching the scene with as much interest as Takua himself, was Taipu.   
  
Nuparu squashed the Gahlok's krana mercilessly, splitting it in two pieces and flattening it into the ground. The glow left the krana, and though Takua had never seen a krana 'die,' he had a feeling it did just that. Despite it's bulk, the machine was surprisingly quick. At the same time however, it was obvious Nuparu himself wasn't altogether used to it. The other Gahlok dodged one of his punches and shot a gust of water towards the machine. Nuparu coughed and spluttered, and for a moment, it looked like the Gahlok would succeed in krana-ing the Matoran. But at the last minute, Taipu chucked his pickaxe onto the beast's headplate, distracting it. Nuparu took the chance, and the machine succeeded in releasing the krana, which he tromped on without hesitation. The trio turned towards Takua and Kapura.   
  
"Halt! Who goes there!" called Onepu.   
  
Before either of them could reply, Taipu eased out from behind Onepu and ran over to them. "It's all right, Onepu! I know them! It is the Chronicler and Kapura!" Takua felt himself smile as Taipu hugged him and then Kapura. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"I'm on a mission." said Takua. He glanced over at Kapura, who puffed a stream of fire in the air. "I originally intended to go alone, but Kapura insisted that he come with me." Takua paused for a moment, and then turned back to Taipu. "Nice shot! What happened to you three? Where are the rest of the Onu-Matoran?"  
  
"They evacuated to Le-Koro." said Nuparu softly, getting off of the machine Did you by any chance see if they made it?"  
  
Takua shook his head. "No...I'm sorry I didn't. We just got here about an hour ago, and were about to visit you guys..." As Takua spoke, more dirt clods fell on top of the quintet, this time much more frequently. "It seems we don't have much time to chat in here...let's get out of here before we get buried. Nuparu, that machine is amazing! What's it called, and could you make a couple more? I have a feeling they could come in real handy in Le-Koro."  
  
Nuparu nodded quietly. "The machine is called Boxor, and though I suppose I could make more of them, we'd need to get more Bohrok parts. Could you guys haul the Bohrok out of the cave?  
  
Takua nodded, and motioned to the others. "Two to each corpse. Keep moving and don't look back." he stated briskly. Galvanized by Takua's sudden sharp words, they quickly made their way to the exit.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Upon reaching Le-Koro, Takua was dismayed at the eerie stillness of the usually noisy village. It would be natural to assume that the stillness of the village stemmed mostly from the fact that it was night-time, but Takua knew from years of experience in this sort of thing, that something was very wrong.  
  
*fwpppt*  
  
Takua jumped about ten feet into the air, as did the others. Turning around, Takua shot angry eyes towards a blushing Kapura. "Dangit, you fool!" he hissed. "Why don't you just walk around carrying a neon sign that says: 'Hello Bohrok, I'm Kapura. Please feel free to launch your gummy brains to my face. I'd like that very much!?" Kapura flinched at the intensity of Takua's gaze, and backed away. Nuparu, who had been bringing up the rear, widened his eyes in disbelief.  
  
Onepu put a finger to his lips. "Shhh! I hear someone!"  
  
"Who's out there? Uphurry and show yourselves!" squeaked a little voice.  
  
"It's a Le-Koronan" said Taipu. "I know their speech."  
  
Takua stopped glaring at Kapura. "It's Tamaru." he said softly, moving swiftly forward. "Tamaru...it's me Takua."  
  
A small figure wearing a Rau mask stepped forward hesitantly from a makeshift leaf tent, but then upon seeing Takua, embraced the adventurer. "Praise the Great Beings, it IS you!" Looking behind Takua, Tamaru waved at the others and motioned them to follow. "Inside you come, but uphurry! Nuhvokbugs are about!" 


	7. Chapter 6 Bohrok Boxing 2nd Part

Chapter Six -- Bohrok Boxing, 2nd Part  
  
Authoress' Notes: This was a little later coming out than I planned, but ah well. You can't rush art. The fraying continues in this chapter, but I have my reasons. The next chapter is going to be LONG.  
  
"Are the Onu-Matoran here?" asked Taipu. "And are they okay?"  
  
"Onu-Matoran are safesound, Taipu." replied Tamaru. "They are in leafhut next door to us."   
  
"That is a relief, but I think we should keep watch on them anyway, Taipu, Nuparu. They might be worried about us." said Onepu.  
  
Takua nodded. "Sounds like a good idea, but I'm going to need to borrow Nuparu for awhile. However Onepu, you and Taipu should keep an eye on the Onu-Koronans, and notify us if anything's wrong. If there are any Matoran awake that are good with tools, please send them over. Whatever we do, we have to work fast."  
  
"I read you, Chronicler. Be careful." replied Onepu, and left without another word, Taipu at his heels.  
  
Takua turned to Kongu, and looked at him steadily. "You're hiding something, Kongu. Where are your people?"  
  
Kongu hung his head. "Lateknowing Matoran krana-ed, Chronicler. They were krana-ed, and are being forced to work for Nuhvok. Lehvak do krane-ing and Nuhvok command the krana-ed... even Great Turaga Matau krana-ed..."  
  
Krana-ed, krana-ed, krana-ed. The words tumbled over and out the Kahu rider's mouth, disjointed and sometimes incoherent. Yet still...the adventurer got the general idea, and felt as if the wind were knocked out of him. He had expected to find some trouble in Le-Koro, especially since there had been no news whatsoever for at least two weeks, but what Kongu was going on about was just unheard of. An entire village krana-ed! Slaves to the Nuhvok Swarm! Takua forced himself to continue, he had to know more.  
  
"How many are left?"  
  
"None. Tamaru and I alone escaped." There was a choking sort of desperateness to his tone, and Takua realized he was talking with a much different Kongu than he remembered. The recent attacks on Le-Koro seemed to have damaged a great deal of his optimism, and Tamaru's as well. "Le-Koro is lost. Mighty Toa Lewa has fallen."  
  
"No...I don't believe that." said Takua, slowly. He had to say something to get the Le-Matoran's minds on the right track, but he didn't know what. Takua didn't like to lie, but there was no hope for getting anything done if everyone was depressed. He needed all the help he could get. "It's not true at all, Kongu. Lewa is okay. Onua saved him."  
  
"You sure?" gasped Nuparu.  
  
Takua turned towards Nuparu and glared at him, but then turned back toTamaru. "Yes, I'm sure of it. Lewa will be fine. And I think I have an idea to help us..."  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
The sultry, tropical air did little to soothe Takua's nerves about tomorrow's upcoming battle. Normally, he would have found it relaxing, but there was something unsettling about the atmosphere. Either that or the fact that he lied to the Le-Koronans was a little bit more unnerving than he thought it would be.  
  
Reaching up, Takua clutched the little scarab around his neck. What was he going to do? He hadn't seen a single sign of the scarab's missing fragment, and the nightmare that was taking control of him had only gotten worse. Kapura, generous kid that he was, had offered to take Takua's shift as well as his own, but Takua could not allow it, despite the fact he felt ill.  
  
"Your shift is over, Takua."  
  
Takua jumped and came face to face with a red Pakari. "Mata Nui, Kapura, you have got to stop doing that to me." He looked over at the Matoran building outside. "How's the work going by the way? How many Boxors have been built? Are we on schedule?"  
  
Kapura coughed violently. "We have three made so far, Chronicler." Takua started to reply, but Kapura gestured for him to be quiet. "We are moving much faster now though, as a lot of the Onu-Matorans are helping. It seems as if nobody can sleep."  
  
Takua nodded. "Not terribly surprising. How many of the holes have been dug?"  
  
"Taipu and Onepu have dug two together already, they're on their third. The others have dug about four, so we're pretty much done with those. Kongu and Tamaru are asleep though. Out of all of us, they need to be rested the most, as they're acting as bait. I'm thinking we can get a bit of sleep before daybreak once we're in the pits…"  
  
"Why can't you speak like this to me more often, Kapura?"  
  
Kapura blinked. "Like what?"  
  
Takua felt his face grow hot. "You know...like...a normal Matoran would speak to me and not in riddles? When you gave me the report on how everything was going, I understood every part of it."  
  
"To understand, one has only to listen, Chronicler."  
  
"You're impossible." said Takua, exasperated. "Never mind about my request. I'm going to go help finish up the holes. Keep a close eye out for Nuhvok or Lehvak...they're hard to see in this forest. Also, makes sure the Matoran building the Boxors get to the holes with plenty of time. Tamaru said he and Kongu would be starting the baiting at daybreak."  
  
"I read you." 


	8. Chapter 7 Dream Revelation

Chapter 7 -- Dream Revelation  
  
Authoress' Notes: To my faithful readers...you'll be happy to know that this chapter marks the beginning of the end! There is only one more chapter to go, so expect a lot of secrets revealed!   
  
"Ahh...hh..hh..."  
  
Takua shuddered outwardly as the cold air nipped at his body. Even though he was a wanderer, and used to various climates, he was still Ta-Koronan. So naturally, the closer the island's temperature was to home, the better his circuits performed. But where was he? Looking down, he found out that he was floating in midair, over the island of Mata Nui. The view was breathtaking, to say the least.   
  
But Takua had no time to view the beauty of the landscape, or shiver from the air, as suddenly he began to fall, plummeting to the ground below. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact...but instead found himself being eased lightly to the dusty ground. What was going on? It was just then he realized that though the landscape was rich and lush, there was no sign of intelligent life. Or was there?  
  
Listening closely, Takua heard a crying sound from behind him. A lost, plaintive noise that was eerily familiar. Turning around, he saw a forlorn little Matoran in the far west. Takua rushed over as fast as he could, determined to find answers, but the figure never seemed to be within speaking distance.   
  
"Why do you move away? Who are you?" called Takua.   
  
"I can't do this anymore." the figure answered, his voice floating across the space that separated them. It was as if the Matoran were pleading to someone else that only he could see. "I can't handle this. I don't know what to do. Oh, Great Beings, please help me! There has to be another way!" Takua listened, mesmerized at the Matoran's words. The voice was familiar, and he had heard similar words once long ago.  
  
"Who are you?" Takua called, more insistently. Still, the mysterious Matoran did not answer, but turned to face him. Squinting into the sunlight, he caught something black hanging from the Matoran's neck. Peering closer, he saw that it was a scarab...fully completed. Takua wasn't just talking to an ordinary Matoran.  
  
He was talking to himself.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Takua watched with a mixture of fear and fascination as his otherself finally went over to meet him. Despite the ghost's transparency, it was as if Takua were looking into a mirror. The same coloring, the same slightly defensive posture. The gold eyes that looked far older than his lifespan. But unlike his own eyes, there seemed to be a barely restrained madness to them, and it was as though it took every ounce of courage and determination his otherself had left to approach him. He was shaking slightly.  
  
"Who are you? You look like me! Have the Great Beings sent help to me at last?"  
  
"Uhh....I'm just a wanderer." said Takua, fumbling for words. He was absolutely certain that this doppelganger of the past could provide him with answers! Why could he not say anything? Nervously, he fingered the scarab.  
  
The scarab!  
  
Takua held up the scarab to his otherself. "Could you tell me what this is? And where I might find it's missing half?"  
  
The ghost looked at him for a moment, but then let out a strangled yell, and yanked his own scarab from his neck, sending it to the ground below, watching with bitter, bitter hate as it split directly in two. He looked up and glared daggers at Takua. "You want to know what it is? Watch!"  
  
Takua watched in horror as his otherself collapsed to the ground senseless. His mask had become dislodged during the fall, and there was an unearthly peace to his expression. But Takua was distracted from this disturbing sight as two familiar Matoran made their appearance, one from each part of the scarab.   
  
The first one was white, pure as the frosty snowcaps of Mount Ihu. He wore a silver Hau, and yet there was a simplicity to his outward appearance. His blue eyes carried wisdom, and yet had a painfully innocent quality to them. He held a long, thin, silver staff that was taller than he was. Mata Nui.  
  
The second Matoran stood proud and slightly arrogant. He was all black, save his gold Hau, and his gaze carried cynicism, and great distrust. Makuta thumped the butt of his gold staff against the ground, eyes narrowing in irritation. He looked over at Takua's fallen doppelganger and shook his head. Neither of them seemed to notice Takua standing nearby. "He was weak. I had known from the beginning that having one lone creature try and keep the balance of good and evil within him was a bad idea. Then again, I don't like this new arrangement either, Mata Nui. I don't like it at all."  
  
-*-*-  
  
"....Takua! Takua! Wake up! It's daybreak! Takua!"  
  
Takua stared blearily into a pair of green eyes, trying without much success to glare at the Matoran shaking him awake. His doppelganger's collapse was still fresh in his mind, and he still heard Makuta's prophetic statement, however faintly. Slowly, Kapura's warnings managed to drag him from the horrifying netherworld where he was residing back into the cool, damp earth. The scarab was burning on his chest, surrounded by an intense purple glow.   
  
Breathing hard, Takua looked over at Kapura. "Where's Nuparu?"  
  
Kapura coughed, and looked at Takua, a little edgy, as though he wasn't sure if Takua was in condition to carry out the plan. "Don't worry. Nuparu is with us. He's listening for vibrations in the earth so we have an idea of when to take position."  
  
"Shush!" said Nuparu. "Here they come!"   
  
Takua took his place and listened to the sharp chikt-ing noises above them. There was a sudden hush as two bodies landed somewhere above them. The oily, perfect speech of Matau, devoid of any Le-Koronan slang, was a sure sign that he was indeed krana-ed.  
  
"Ah...Tamaru, Kongu, I'm glad you could join us. There is much work to be done."  
  
"Now!" shouted the voice of Tamaru.  
  
Takua, Kapura, and Nuparu reached up and grabbed the Le-Koronan above them, which happened to be Matau himself. "Hold on to him tight, Kapura, Nuparu! He's strong!" said Takua, wrestling with the mask. With as much strength as he could muster, he managed to yank the krana off of Matau's face. Matau slumped against the dirt wall, his Kaukau staff sliding falling to the floor. Without a second thought, he grabbed Matau's badge of office, and sliced the krana, killing it and preventing it from moving to someone else's face. The glow left the krana, and the trio breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Knowing they could only wait, Takua listened to the *fwsshing* noises of the Boxors above him, no doubt doing their job. There were several *ripping* sounds of krana being removed from Le-Koronan faces, and loud cheers from Tamaru and Kongu, urging the Boxors on. There was a brief silence, and then an even louder cheer that practically shook the ground they were residing under.   
  
Knowing insinctively that danger had finally passed, Takua and Kapura helped the weakened Matau up through the hole. He was awake now, and though shaken, seemed relieved. "Thanks be to the colorful wanderer and his bravehearted island heroes!" he muttered.  
  
Takua nodded, but only semi-conciously. His mind was on the dream that had returned to his mind now that the adrenaline was gone. Takua finally had some of the answers he sought, but it was a hollow victory. He had begun to see his destiny, and was not looking forward to it. 


	9. Chapter 8 Scarab Revealed

Authoress' Notes: Ya know...I thought this sucker would be finished in the last chapter, but I realized that the ending I had in mind had wound up a little bit different than what I expected. Please bear with me. Chapter 9 will for sure, be the last! (I've already gotten it halfway written.)  
  
Chapter 8.1 – Scarab Revealed  
  
The natives of Le-Wahi were exuberant upon their liberation, and celebrated in true Le-Koronan fashion by throwing a party. Bula wine flowed, and music could be heard throughout the village. The euphoria was incredible, and Takua hadn't seen it that high since Onua rescued Lewa from the Nui-Rama hive. He was tempted to stay at the warm requests of Matau, but knew he couldn't.   
  
He turned to Kapura, and was a little surprised to see the enigmatic Guard member relaxed a bit. Kapura was entertaining some very young Le-Koronans, shooting fireballs into the air in a different array of colors. There was indeed a sort of mysterious magic to him, and his hyper-keen senses were beyond anything Takua had ever seen in a Matoran.  
  
Was Kapura somehow involved in this? Granted, Kapura had always been strange, but it seemed that Kapura's loyalty was more emotional this time. Like he really wanted to keep his promise. The blind obedience that usually characterized him wasn't as prominent. In the past, it was no problem giving Kapura orders. A born soldier, it was in his nature to take orders.  
  
Throughout the journey however, Kapura had become harder to boss around, and though his thoughts meant well, he almost always stayed with his personal viewpoints on things, even if Takua did not agree. A sudden thought popped into Takua's mind, and he almost felt guilty about thinking of it. Could Kapura have the other half of the scarab? His friend never really revealed to him his motives for tagging along. He had to ask.  
  
Hesitantly, he tapped Kapura on the shoulder. "Kapura..."  
  
Kapura coughed a violet fireball towards the young Le-Koronans, and they squealed with delight as it crackled and disappeared. Standing up, he turned to Takua. "What is it, Chronicler? Are you wanting to leave now?"  
  
"No...I mean, well, not yet anyway. I need to ask you something." Kapura looked at him blankly for a minute, but then followed Takua so that they were hidden in the shade of the trees, far from the crowd.   
  
Takua dangled the scarab at Kapura. "Do you have the other half of this?"  
  
The scarlet Matoran flinched at the ebony gem's evil glow. It was quite obvious that Kapura did not like it, and as a result, it was quite awhile before he spoke again. He eyed Takua warily, responding to the tri-colored Matoran's question with another.  
  
"Do you dream, Takua?"  
  
"What do you mean..."  
  
"Just what I said. Do you dream? Especially regarding the history of this island?"  
  
Takua felt his hackles go up in irritation again. Why, of all times must Kapura be so...Kapura-ish? He was getting really angry now. All he wanted was a simple yes or no answer and he no longer had any patience for Kapura's mind games. Suspicion was building up in Takua, darker and more skeptical than any thoughts he'd had thus far. Fire smoldered in his gaze; the very trees that sheltered them seemed to recoil from the powerful, angry heat resonating from the Chronicler. "You have it, don't you? You had it the entire time!" he cried.  
  
Leaping on Kapura, Takua wrestled for his friend's backpack, not caring if he were hurting the quiet Matoran. All he wanted was the other half of that accursed scarab. Kapura was not easy to subdue however, and Takua once again eventually found himself pinned to the ground; Kapura's grip was tight and controlled. His voice shook however, and struggled to free the bombshell he had so reluctantly hidden.  
  
"I...I am sorry to do this to you, Chronicler. I didn't w-want to, but I had no choice. Vakama said to me: "Guard him with your life, Kapura. Give him this half of the scarab, but only if he learns by his own dreams and experience about what he has to do. The power of the Scarab will consume him, if he is not prepared. Only through him can the balance of Good and Evil be restored. It is his destiny."  
  
Takua stopped fighting, breathless at the story, crushed more by the horrific revelation than by Kapura. Everything seemed to fall into place looking back in hindsight. The way Vakama looked at him with those sad, ancient eyes. His frequent amnesia attacks that contradicted his unusually remarkable memory. His restless, reclusive nature. Why his body was so dependent on the scarab, and why he felt so angry.  
  
As he lay there, his body still and quiet, those ill-fated memories returned to him. He was the reason the Toa were summoned in the first place. His dream-self was a phantom of the past. Piece by piece, the jagged memories of his destiny unfolded.  
  
Chapter 8.2 -- Scarab Created  
  
Long ago in the Before Time, chaos reigned supreme, the inevitable result of the island being newly born, without restraint. The difference between good and evil was grey, no set boundaries whatsoever. Unthinkable things happened back then, some of them so bizarre that Makuta's quest for dominance looked like child's play. Creatures devoured one another, savage, bloodthirsty and brutal. There was no respect or compassion for life.   
  
Nothing was sacred. Except Power.  
  
It was none too soon when Mata Nui finally noticed, one creature who was not like the others. It was barely bigger than a Fikou spider, the Matoran Takua.   
  
"He is the one, Makuta." Mata Nui said, looking down.  
  
Makuta huffed, stroking his thin gold staff absently. "Brother, you're not still thinking of that ridiculous idea of yours, are you? That's impossible! We are known throughout the Great Heavens for our endless bickering, our love/hate relationship. All creatures great and small would be affected by our presence! For that puny little creature to hold just one of our spirits, is risking far more than we should."  
  
Mata Nui continued to watch the horror in front of them, as yet another Matoran was stung by the venomous sting of the Nui-Jaga. It was awhile before he answered, but he when he turned to Makuta, his gaze was swimming with unshed tears, and it was firm. "When a life can be spared, danger seems very unimportant."  
  
"Correction. When death is on the horizon, you can't stop it." Makuta retorted, pointing at the Muaka devouring the Nui-Jaga. "I swear your desire to do nothing but good things is going to blow up in your face one of these days. What good will it do in the end, Mata Nui? You will never be universally loved, there is no way that even the God of Light could unite everybody. Somebody's always got to spoil it." Makuta paused, and then added darkly: "And you know as well as I do, it's going to be me who spoils it."  
  
"I don't believe that, Makuta." Mata Nui said quietly, picking up a jagged, obsidian rock, shaping it into a smooth oval. With the hilt of his staff, the God of Light severed it into two pieces. Picking the halves up, he handed one over to Makuta. "I believe in you. No one can go wrong with the Golden Rule." Looking over at his dark twin, Mata Nui went over to him. "Please, just let us try it."   
  
Makuta didn't answer, but thought to himself: "You are a complete and utter boob, my brother. I suppose you never even thought about what that Matoran's going to go through." Makuta muttered. Concentrating hard, the powerful negative energies of his soul were channeled into the halved scarab. Then he smiled, a wicked thought burrowing itself into his mind. "Then again, nothing like watching Mata Nui learn a lesson at the school of hard knocks!" The idea tickled him as he watched Mata Nui seal the two halves together, and place the necklace around Takua's neck.  
  
"Yes indeed, this will be a sight to remember!" 


	10. Chapter 9 Second Failure

Authoress' Notes: I promised this would be the last chapter, but unfortunately the story won't let me. The ending I had thought of before isn't feasible, and now I'm taking this roundabout way of getting there. If this story starts getting hairy, I apologize ahead of time. I may be a good writer, but this IS my first epic, and it's starting to show. Maybe for my next epic I should title it: Plot Hole City.   
  
Will this thing ever end? I hope so. I don't want to lose any more Proto Energy. Yes, for those of you who remembered, I punished myself by draining my own proto for failing to end this thing after I promised I would...   
  
Chapter 9 -- Second Failure  
  
"Unngh..."  
  
Takua sat up slowly, feeling nauseous. What just happened? And where was he? Looking around, he recognized the fiery domain of his homeland, Ta-Koro. He was floating above the Mangai volcano, which was seething as if it were angry; lava flowing in great spurts down the slopes of the Mangai. Up ahead, he saw two figures, and possibly the reason for the volcano's angry outbursts.   
  
Both were small, yet striking in their appearance. One was pitch black, with a gold Hau, the other pure white, with a Hau of silver. Takua knew them instantly from his dreams; the spirit Matoran: Makuta and Mata Nui. Looking ever closer, he saw a small multi-colored figure spread-eagled over the volcano, his head towards the pit of lava. Takua's heart stopped as he recognized the body as his own. The gods seemed to be an intense conversation, and made furtive gestures towards his doppelganger  
  
But what were they arguing about? He could not see their expressions, as they obviously had eyes only for each other. But why did they gesture down to his downed self? Suddenly, Mata Nui's small body began to glow with a soft white light that was both warm and comforting. But whatever he was doing though...Makuta obviously was not affected, and lifted his silver staff.   
  
"You were always a fool Mata Nui, and weak. Why did I not see that before? But enough of your foolishness. I am tired of waiting, and now you will sleep. *I will now enact my greatest spell and send you to your grave. This spell will keep the Matoran from ever suspecting that you unwittingly would be part of the reason for their misery. Sleep forever a martyr, and forever loved by the islanders of Mata Nui."  
  
Takua gasped, recognizing the words from one of his earliest dreams, the one he had before setting out on the journey. Was he dreaming now? Or was this reality? He wasn't sure, but he knew one thing. He couldn't leave just yet.  
  
"Forever loved...?" stammered Mata Nui, horror suffusing his features. His voice was still soft, but the quiet strength it usually held seemed shaky. "No Makuta! You wouldn't! You wouldn't let those Matoran think that you were to blame! Makuta, I was the one who made the foolish mistake of letting that Matoran carry the souls of our feuding spirits. I thought that if he wore the scarab we made that the two extremes would be defused just enough so that they would still exist, so that a Matoran could wear it without harm. I had overlooked the possibility that they could cause the opposite. Makuta, you didn't want to do this is the first place. Why should you suffer for the misfortune I've caused?"   
  
Makuta rolled his shadowed eyes, his body glowing with a strange light that sent chills down Mata Nui's spine. Already, the terrible, frightening persona that would be associated with Makuta for centuries to come was making its appearance. Patches of infection, the gravelly voice and bitter expression. Makuta laughed a deep sinister laugh that seemed to suit him. "I had no choice. Had the scarab experiment been a success, I could have been viewed as a god who's somewhat dangerous, and not to be trusted, but still revered all the same. A sort of Antagonist, if you will. Not necessarily evil, just someone who works against you, Mata Nui."   
  
The dark matoran's voice wavered a bit at what he could have been, but the sweet madness had overtaken him again, and dark clouds above cast their shadow on both of them. "Alas! It didn't work." Makuta continued. "The only other choice was to just let Evil's insanity to take over my soul and corrupt me. I should have let the demons take over my mind sooner. "Ohh, but this feels good! This power is incredible! I fear nothing! Nothing at all! No, I do not blame you, Mata Nui, in fact I thank you for this gift of madness! How glorious it is to not give a ###### about anyone!"  
  
With the suddenness of water turned off from a faucet, Makuta's deep, resonating voice softened, and he murmured a spell as dark ribbons, emanating from his staff, seamlessly wove themselves into a blanket of shadow. Mata Nui clasped both his hands together and tried to counter it, but the damage had been done. For the first time, he felt a flicker of doubt. He was done for. But Mata Nui couldn't let his brother suffer like this, and he spoke quietly, before falling into the enchanted slumber waiting for him:   
  
"May six heroes watch over you, Makuta. I love you." The spell had been completed, and an era had ended.  
  
The dark Matoran's smile slipped a notch, a bit of fear seeping into him. Six heroes? What on earth did the little simpleton mean? Was there another part of Mata Nui's plans that he hadn't known about? Well, he was NOT going to allow Mata Nui to summon the six heroes, whatever they were. He held up his brother's half of the destroyed scarab. With a vicious heave, he sent into the angry bowels of lava below, followed shortly by his own. The volcano screamed in protest of these foreign bodies thrown into it and Makuta sneered at the small multi-colored figure.   
  
"Pathetic worthless excuse for a creature. What did my fool of a brother see in you?" He picked up Takua as if to throw him into the volcano, but as if by magic, a soft white light enveloped the small figure, and Takua's otherself disappeared from his grip, Makuta's scream of rage echoing through the abyss...  
  
-*-*-  
  
Takua blinked, and for a moment just lay there, the soft jungle floor a pillow for his tired body. Wiping away the remaining sleep crystals from eyes, he pushed himself up. His recent outburst resulted in a great deal of his energy being sapped; every little movement cost him an effort.  
  
So that was the failure. It wasn't just himself that had failed, or made a mistake, but Mata Nui also. A devastating one it was. He was shocked to learn that Mata Nui and Makuta really were brothers. He had originally thought (like most everyone else on Mata Nui) that they were brothers in more of a spiritual sense, as they were opposites of each other.  
  
He now had an understanding of what the prophecy declared regarding his destiny, but wasn't sure anymore as to whether or not he could scrounge up the remaining scraps of his courage to do it. He didn't even think it was right. Fingering Makuta's scarab, he scowled at it and looked for Kapura.  
  
But where did Kapura go?   
  
Takua looked around for his odd buddy, and saw him sitting against a tree, fiddling with something dark and shiny. Making his way over to Kapura, Takua noticed that it was the scarab. Kapura didn't look up at him, but kept his head tucked down. Much to Takua's surprise, Kapura held out the jewel towards him.   
  
"I suppose you should have this now. I'm sorry to have done that to you." Kapura said simply. Takua noticed that he was shaking slightly, as if he would completely lose it if he held it any longer. "Please take it."  
  
Takua stared at the gem hesitantly, but then took it. A strange feeling came over him, despite the fact that he hadn't even fused the two pieces together. A warm, soft glow emanated from it, soothing the wild, feral anger that had very nearly taken over his soul. With Makuta's scarab in his left hand, and Mata Nui's in his right, he felt a sort of balance. It felt right somehow!   
  
He started to remember everything in his past life. How he was almost thrown into the volcano by an exceptionally mad Makuta, but saved by the love of Mata Nui. How he showed up on the beach with no memory whatsoever, yet managed to find Vakama's staff. The trials of his company at the Kini-Nui. Maku, Hafu, Taipu, Tamaru, Kopeke. His loyal friend Kapura. The Book of Chronicles. The Six Heroes. The astrologer, the prophecies...  
  
He was Takua, Chronicler of Mata Nui.  
  
A vision came into Takua's head then...a disturbing vision of Ga-Koro being attacked by a vicious swarm of Pahrak. He then knew what he was going to do. It would not fail. He would go to Ga-Koro, and help fight the Bohrok. And he would destroy the scarab...in a special way.  
  
With a contented smile on his face, Takua offered his hand to Kapura. "Come with me. I want you to see what I think of destiny." 


	11. Chapter 10 In Which A Scarab Enlightens

Chapter 10.1 -- In Which A Scarab Enlightens  
  
Authoress' Notes: This chapter is LONG. Also, I altered the online storyline a bit to fit this story I'm writing, as you'll see in this particular chapter. Please forgive me for this long wait, and I hope the Final Chapter is worth your time.  
  
The night was falling fast as the two Matoran made their way to the lilypads of Ga-Koro. Takua was nearly out of breath; his side ached, his feet were killing him, and at this moment, he really wished Puku was with him. Though they had managed to escape the hot steamy jungles of Le-Koro, they still had to finish going through Ta-Koro before getting to Ga-Koro.  
  
Ahead of him, Kapura was making full use of his relocating trick...he'd disappear for a moment, but then reappear in front of Takua. The multi-colored Matoran found it odd that Kapura chose to run in front of him, rather than behind him like he usually did, but there was no time to wonder about insignificant things. Kapura obviously knew where he was going. Takua knew that he himself would have gone the same way Kapura was.   
  
Looking down briefly he saw the two scarab necklaces jaunting in time with his tread. They were both glowing faintly, as if reassuring Takua of their presence. Their luminous surfaces reflected only the slightest bit of the midday sun, barely visible through Ta-Koro's muggy atmosphere. Yes...they would soon be reunited at last. He now knew why Vakama had not told him of the other scarab, why he gave it to Kapura instead.   
  
Takua now knew that his old self would have kept them together, his heart unable, or perhaps, unwilling to let the truth about Mata Nui appear. The fact that Mata Nui was just as capable of making mistakes as any of the other island's inhabitants, would not have registered in his innocent heart. He would have never believed that a being so pure, so good, would make such a grievous mistake.   
  
Once again, the knowledge had just occurred to him, appearing from the dark recesses of his mind as if it had always been there. Mata Nui was just as fallible as Makuta, despite being his complete opposite. The island's inhabitants did not name the island after Mata Nui because he was perfect...they named it after him because they loved him, and appreciated the fact that he always had their best interests at heart...   
  
"Takua, you there?"  
  
The multi-colored Matoran blinked, and then smiled rather awkwardly, as if embarrassed being caught off guard. Did Makuta ever feel this way around Mata Nui? "Of course I'm here. I was just thinking about what I'm about to do, that's all. Why do you ask?"  
  
Kapura shrugged, puffing a jet of fire into the air. "I was curious. I still have no idea what you're going to do."  
  
"You won't until I do it." Takua said flatly, patting Kapura on the back. "No offense to you, but I can't risk anyone disagreeing with me and putting doubt into my mind now."  
  
All of a sudden, a familiar voice resounded in front of the duo.   
  
"Halt! Who goes there!?"  
  
Takua jumped, but Kapura peered into the darkness fearlessly, he knew who it was, and his whole face lit up. "Jala! That you?" Then as if remembering himself, he saluted formally. "Good evening, Jala. If you don't find it impertinent, may I ask you what you're doing?"  
  
"I'm getting the Guard ready to help Ga-Koro, what else would I be doing right now?" Jala replied, albeit sharply. Gesturing behind him, there was quite a few Guardsmen, obviously getting ready for battle, as a lot of them carried battle discs. "Vakama received word from Nokama that a bunch of Pahrak were giving them trouble. So, he asked me to recruit some of our best Guardsmen to go and assist them."  
  
Takua and Kapura glanced at each other as if to say: It's that serious?  
  
Finally, Kapura spoke again. "I'm a member of the Guard as well. Should I go with you, Jala?"  
  
Jala smiled slightly and shook his head. "I would appreciate it if you were to stay with me and fight Kapura. As it is though, I have heard of your mission from Vakama, and I wholeheartedly approve. Someone needs to keep an eye on our little rogue Matoran."  
  
Takua snorted, but Jala continued as if Takua hadn't even spoken. "I have very little time to talk, so you two best be on your way. We'll meet up later."  
  
Takua nodded, as did Kapura, both of them bowing formally.   
  
Chapter 10.2 -- Before the Sun Went Down  
  
"Look!" said Kapura. "We're there!"  
  
"About time." Takua grumbled, but only halfheartedly. He felt excited and nervous. Every second drew him closer to his chosen path. He could barely wait to throw a wrench into destiny's plans, but kept himself from dwelling on it again. If he thought about what he was going to do more than he had already, he would chicken out, and he could not allow that to happen.  
  
"We're not the only ones here either, Kapura." Takua said, his voice hushed. "The Po-Koronans are here, and Nuparu is too, with his Boxor!"  
  
Excitedly, Takua raced down the causeway, Kapura now following behind him. The Ga-Matorans guarding the gate bowed politely. "Are you the Guardsmen that Vakama said would be sent?" asked one of them, a Matoran with a pale Matatu. The other one remained silent.  
  
"I'm Takua. I'm not with the Guard, but Kapura and myself here had met up with Jala right before we left. He had at least a quarter of the Guard getting ready, and will probably be here within an hour or so. If you don't mind, we really need to talk to Nokama. It's important."   
  
The Matoran nodded knowledgeably. "I'm Shasa. I'll take you to her right now, if you wish. Marcka will handle it for two minutes, won't you dear?  
  
Marcka grunted.  
  
"Was that a yes or a no?" asked Kapura, with genuine curiosity.  
  
Shasa turned back to Kapura and smiled. "It was a yes. Let us hurry now, Nokama's expecting you."  
  
-*-*-  
  
Shasa predictably led them to the biggest hut in the village, and rapped softly three times on the door. "Turaga Nokama, The Chronicler, and Kapura of Ta-Koro are here to see you."  
  
"Send them in, Shasa. Thank you."   
  
Takua went into the Turaga's dwelling, and swallowed slightly as Nokama bowed formally to them. "Takua, I am glad that you, as well as Kapura have made it." I am not sure if you know this yet, but the Toa have gone into the nest, hoping to bring down the Bohrok Swarms' twin rulers, Cahdok and Gahdok."  
  
Nokama turned back to face Takua, gold eyes serious. "Gali has a message for you:"  
  
"Tell Takua that what he has to do must be done, and to believe in his abilities. Tell him to trust in the dreams that have been given to him. They will provide the answer he seeks, for they are not just memories of the past, but glimpses of the future. For when he does, the Toa will answer his summons."  
  
"That is her message Takua. I am aware of your quest, but I do believe that only you would know exactly what she means. Your destiny is linked to all of Mata Nui, more so than you realize."  
  
Takua's spirit plummeted at Nokama's words. They brought up a grudge he did not like to dwell on, a grudge that threatened to consume his sanity. Ever since he could breathe, the word destiny had been linked with his very name, it's sinister ring whispered by Turaga in dusty prophecies older than dirt.   
  
The multi-colored Matoran fumed quietly. This was the reason why Turaga frustrated him. Turaga spent far more time deciphering prophecies in ancient runes, symbols, and Sacred Fire than they slept. They were superstitious, and always seemed to treat him as a tool to fix every thing that went wrong on the island. Takua respected all the Turaga, appreciated them for all the wonderful things they did for the island, and marveled at their willpower. He especially admired Vakama, but no matter how well Vakama treated him, Takua still thought of himself as the Turaga's trump card to play against Makuta when all seemed lost.   
  
Was this the reason why he was viewed as a freak to his fellow Matoran? Was this all due to the fact that he believed that the future of the island was shaped by its inhabitants, and not by destiny and prophecies? The thought was not pleasing, but then he remembered the message Nokama delivered to him from Gali. He felt somehow, encouraged by it. The word 'destiny' had not been used at all. Takua felt his anger almost evaporate. Did Gali actually believe in him? The thought made his heart soar. Could it be that she understood him?   
  
Takua knew that Gali was the most psychic of all the Toa, her visions shared with him during their battle with Makuta were pinpoints to this, but her message...it was so uplifting and so different from what he was used to. He was used to being gently chided and prodded as if the island would surely die if he did not fill the prophecies.  
  
But this time...this time...he felt Hope.  
  
"Turaga Nokama, thank you." Takua said, bowing. "I have a message for you as well. Jala should be here any moment now."  
  
Suddenly, a shrill scream rang from outside the hut, alarming both of them. It was then he noticed that Kapura had disappeared. Quickly, he rushed to the window of the hut, and peered out. Maku had fallen down, and four ugly Pahrak were rushing towards part of the causeway from Ga-Koro to the beach. He thought Maku was done for, but then when Huki finished off the causeway with the end of a fishing net, and a well-aimed rock, Takua felt himself breathe with relief.   
  
"Are you done talking to Nokama yet? Jala has arrived, and wants to speak with you."   
  
Takua turned around, no longer startled nor surprised to see Kapura suddenly appear beside him. It was as if the recent acquisition of Mata Nui's side of the scarab had helped soothe Takua's usual defensiveness. "So that's where you went, Kapura. You went to greet Jala. In answer to your question though, yes, I'm done for now. But can I ask you a question, Kapura?  
  
Kapura shrugged. "I don't know. I cannot guarantee a coherent answer unless I know what the question is."  
  
"Trust me, Kapura." Takua said, smiling. "You'll be able to answer this one. Have you seen me shapeshift at all recently? I remember you during the earliest part of our journey, you got very frightened at times at my image. What was the image? I couldn't figure out for the life of me what the heck you were giving yourself a coronary for, but I now have an idea as of what it could be. Please tell me."  
  
"I was seeing the image of an infected Matoran wearing a Hau mask. It's image usually occurred whenever you were mad at me. Ever since I gave you that scarab though, you haven't shape-shifted at all."  
  
Takua nodded. "I thought so. That was probably because I once had a connection with the Great Beings. When I was receiving the telepathic dreams from Gali while the Toa were underground, Makuta first appeared to them in the guise of an infected Matoran. I think that possessing Makuta's side of the gem was what gave me his appearance, not to mention some of his temper. I'm really sorry for how I treated you."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Takua. I had Mata Nui's side of the scarab. Having a little access to his patience helped alot, as I'm sure he had several quarrels with Makuta.  
  
"If only you knew..." thought Takua.  
  
"Thanks Kapura. Let's go help Jala and the others before the sun goes down."   
  
Chapter 10.3 -- Parting of the Ways  
  
For all the planning that went on during the night, despite all the times Takua had dealt with dangerous creatures, he couldn't help but feel that this time, they were really in trouble. In an ambush that was unusually clever for this particular breed of Bohrok, the Pahrak had attacked by ambush, and completely destroyed the village before all their traps were set. Even Nuparu and his Boxor crewmen had failed. Had it not been for the fast thinking (and swimming) for Kotu and Maku, the Onu-Koronans would have joined their Boxor vehicles at the bottom of the ocean.  
  
In a familiar last ditch attempt, and with the consent of the two Turaga, Maku and Kotu had severed a particularly large lily pad with a sickle, hoping that they could evacuate to somewhere safer, and deal with the Pahrak later. But they had not seen the slender Va that had apparently appeared during the night to deliver new krana to the Pahrak. With the newly bestowed Vu carefully stashed in their headplates, the Pahrak were mechanical soldiers reborn, and had cornered many of the islands' icons, including Takua himself.   
  
Inwardly, the multi-colored Matoran groaned. "Geez...this must be the result of Mata Nui's scarab. I've done some stupid things, but launching myself on a lily pad in the middle of the ocean, with three huge hulking Bohrok that had no goal other than complete and utter destruction of the island has got to take the cake." Crouching in a Jack Dempsey stance, his eyes alight with the fire of two gods, he did the first thing he thought of.  
  
"Touch one hair on their heads beasts, and you'll have to deal with me!" he heard himself yell, standing protectively in front of the small group. Everything was coming to a head here, the broken scarab burning as if in response to the adrenaline rushing through his veins. And all he could do was distract the beasts from hurting the inhabitants until the Toa returned victorious. When would the Toa return? Would they return?   
  
Again, Takua attempted to distract the huge insects, which growled at him. "If you mean to kill us, then get on with it! If not, then SHOO!"  
  
As if in response to his war cry, a shimmering radiant light could be seen emitting itself from Gali's suva, along with a symbol of sorts. The brilliant power shot through the suva, and easily downed the treacherous beasts that had given the water village such trouble. The scarab halves glowed, and Takua could feel the island's misery, along with his own fears, dissipate into nothingness. Gali's mellifluous voice, brimming with emotion, reached his mind, touching his soul. "We are victorious!"  
  
Before he could say anything though, Nokama had pointed at the symbol. "The Toa have won." Maku and the others had already began paddling the lily pad back to Ga-Koro, relief on their faces. Takua felt happy. The Bohrok Queens, and the swarms that had caused so much destruction, had been defeated. Beside him, Kapura was grinning, his eyes shining with a light Takua had never seen before.   
  
"They did it, Takua."  
  
Takua nodded, albeit solemnly. Quietly, and without theatrics, he united the broken scarab and held it in his hand, close to his heart. "That is why I do not believe in destiny. Destiny could not have united the Toa like this. When they showed up, it was up to them whether or not they would unite and fulfill their duty. Destiny is cold, absolute, and we were lucky that the Toa learned to love this island as much as we did."  
  
He looked up at Nokama, and Onewa. "I had several dreams throughout my journey. Most of them dealt with Mata Nui and Makuta. However, there was one dream that I felt was a premonition."  
  
Onewa laid a hand on Takua's shoulder. "Will you tell us, Chronicler?"  
  
Takua smiled quietly. "There is no need to. But if you must know, in that particular dream, I was a wreck. The scarab had nearly consumed me, and I destroyed the scarab to protect myself, and those who would suffer from my unstable mind." Within a flash, Takua opened his fist. The scarab was nothing but silver-black powder now, a gust of wind sweeping its remains over the sea.  
  
"Mata Nui and Makuta got us started. It is up to us though, what to make of this island that has been given to us. I can't help but believe that we need to start taking matters into our own hands, rather than relying on prophecies. Nothing is ever certain."  
  
Nokama looked a little pale, and Takua was pretty sure that being seasick was out of the question. It was awhile before she spoke again. "I should have seen it sooner. We can see the destinies of almost every Matoran on Mata Nui, or at least parts of them. Yours however, was always a mystery. Nixie, our astrologer, rarely saw anything involving you written in the stars. I now see why..."  
  
"Most Matoran don't question their role much." Onewa said, suddenly. There was no anger to his tone, but rather a sort of mixture between awe and fear. "Most are happy, and pleased with the flow of things in the Fates have in store for them. You, though obviously full of good intentions, have always been a little different in that way."   
  
"They're afraid of me." Takua thought sadly. "I had hoped this journey would open a few more eyes, but it seems that it's just too revolutionary of an idea to rely on one's own strength rather than destiny. The three pillars of Destiny, Duty, and Unity have been around for most likely many, many centuries. It would be totally out of line to expect that the Turaga would trust in their own abilities this soon...it would take many, many years to change their way of thinking, even if they wanted to."  
  
"They obviously respect me though." Takua continued thoughtfully. "It's obvious that I'm not going to be exiled again. I should be more grateful."  
  
"Yoo-hoo, we're back...Takua, you can get off the lilypad now."  
  
The clear tones of Maku broke through Takua's reverie, and sure enough, he found himself standing alone on the lilypad, while Kapura and the others looked curiously at him from the sandy beach. Sheepishly, he made his way over and hopped off over by Kapura, who was talking to Jala.   
  
Nokama made her way over to the Ta-Koronans, and smiled. "Thank you, Jala, for sending some of your Guard to help us. Tell Vakama that I hope we can return the favor someday."  
  
Jala bowed. "If you need help again, just ask."  
  
Nokama nodded. "May the Great Beings watch over all of you on your return home." Without another word, she headed back to Ga-Koro, and her villagers.   
  
"You ready to go home, guys?" asked Takua.  
  
Kapura nodded. "I am...but I'm not sure about Jala here. He's been smitten by the blue water bug."  
  
Jala bopped Kapura lightly on the head. "Do not disrespect your commander." Takua noticed however, that Jala was blushing slightly. "I have not been hit by the 'blue water bug.' Jala replied, with dignity. "I merely wanted to spend some time with Hahli. She's a remarkable young lady, and very brave."  
  
"And cute." Kapura grinned, dodging another bop. "So that's the real reason why you volunteered to bring some Guard over to protect Ga-Koro."   
  
"Knock it off, Kapura."  
  
"Killjoy."   
  
Takua laughed at their banter. Apparently, Jala really liked Kapura, he'd never seen them act so informal together. "I'll see you in Ta-Koro, guys."  
  
"Wait!" said Kapura, scurrying up beside him. "Let me come with you. Jala's going to be hanging out with Hahli for awhile, and I don't think he would like me around while they um...chat. Besides, Vakama told me to come with you when you returned."  
  
Takua smiled. "Thanks. But no mention of destiny, okay?"  
  
-fine-  
  
More Notes: SoTW was officially my longest work to date. I hope you had as much fun reading it, as I had writing it. There were some parts that I think could still use work throughout the story, and might be rewritten at a later date, but overall, I am quite pleased with it.  
  
For all of those who were hoping to see Vakama's reaction, I myself was undecided on how Vakama would take it, so I didn't show it. He obviously cares deeply for Takua, and is very protective of him. At the same time though, I keep seeing him as one one who's pretty much set in his ways, despite his fiery disposition. Again, I'm sorry.  
  
If you were hoping to see a sequel, you're out of luck, unless I can make the MoL movie work within the theme the story, which is highly unlikely. Never fear though, I intend on making several short stories from those Takua interacts with throughout the story from their POV. The ones foreseeable in the near future are Kapura's and Nokama's, both of which have already been started.  
  
Thanks especially to Israeli Toa, Janus, Bonehead108, and Makuta Master for all their advice, ideas, help, late night convos, and general support. I would still be struggling with the last chapter if it had not been for you guys. You're the best! 


End file.
